


Are We There Yet? (or: The One Where The Road Trip Had Metaphysical Implications) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Are We There Yet? (or: The One Where The Road Trip Had Metaphysical Implications)" by eponymous_rose."Blamethis post. The Stormlord, the Traveler, and Eyeball McGee embark on a road trip to get their followers out of a jam."





	Are We There Yet? (or: The One Where The Road Trip Had Metaphysical Implications) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are We There Yet? (or: The One Where The Road Trip Had Metaphysical Implications)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171260) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



Length: 7:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/are%20we%20there%20yet%20\(or%20the%20one%20where%20the%20road%20trip%20had%20metaphysical%20implications\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/are%20we%20there%20yet%20\(or%20the%20one%20where%20the%20road%20trip%20had%20metaphysical%20implications\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an enormous amount of fun performing this story (and if you were wondering, I absolutely did gargle water while speaking to get the underwater dialogue). Thanks to eponymous_rose for giving me permission to record their story! Also used to fill my "character voices," "lower pitch effect" and "incorporate physical sound" squares for podfic_bingo. 
> 
> Sound effects credits:  
> -Thunder noises ([1](https://freesound.org/people/RHumphries/sounds/2523/), [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ult4hwTpkhg))  
> -[Gust of wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHjtZwJ-T7A)


End file.
